Dressed in Hott?
by gossipgirl72
Summary: Ellie's cutting again...
1. The Makeover

it is the last day of summer and all the couples are still together: Emma and Chris, spin and Paige, Craig and Ash, Manny and jt, hazel and jimmy, Alex and Jay, and Sean and Ellie.

Ellie is on her way to Manny's to ask her a favor. Ellie gets to her house and rings the doorbell. Manny opens the door.

Manny- Ellie? What are you doing here?

Ellie- umm I wanted to ask you a favor……

Manny – umm ok……

Ellie – could you give me a makeover?

Manny – me? Give you a makeover? Since when do you wanna be miss all-that? You've got Sean.

Ellie – yea……but he has been acting kind of weird ever since you gave Emma that makeover, he is kind of short with me and stuff……(Manny gave Emma a makeover in my last FF)

Manny- umm ok…I'll do what I can.

Scene changes to the mall. They are in Manny's fave store trying to find Ellie something that looks good on her…..they finally decide on a red halter top and some cute blue jeans.

Manny- they look perfect on you!!!!!!!!

Ellie- I don't look like me

Manny – you look better than Emma though….I think Sean will like it.

Ellie- ok…..im taking your word on this…..

Manny- lets buy the rest of these clothes too so you have at least 2 weeks worth of outfits.

Ellie – ok……

Scene changes to the salon. They finally decide to have Ellie's hair straightened and pulled back into a half pony tail……on other days she can just straighten it......they buy her a hair straightner.

Ellie – I love it!!!!!!!!!

Manny – I knew you would!!!! I think Sean will love it too!!!!

Ellie – thanks Manny, I owe you.

Scene changes to the next day at school….(Ellie spent the night at Manny's house so she could surprise Sean at school the next day)….Sean and jay and Alex are talking to Manny, well Ellie is behind her with her back turned at Manny talking to Emma.

Jay – so whos the new girl with you?

Alex elbows Jay.

Jay – ow!

Alex – remember me? Your so-called girlfriend?

Jay – I was just being polite

Manny laughs

Manny – oh that's just Ellie

Sean- yea rite that's Ellie? Ellie wouldn't dress like that

Manny – Ellie come here!!!!!

Ellie walks over to them.

Ellie- oh! Hey Sean!!

Sean – Ellie?! What did you do to yourself?!

Ellie – you don't like?

Sean- no it looks great…I just need to get used to it that's all…..

Ellie- ok….

Scene changes to that say after school at the dot.

Paige – Ellie I love the new look hon.

Hazel – yea you look great

Ellie – thanks

Spinner – so are you doing anything Saturday night?

Paige kicks spinner underneath the table.

Spinner – I was just joking

Ellie – good cause im with Sean remember?

Paige – hon. you could do way better then Sean couldn't you?

Hazel – yea he is so immature

Jimmy – I remember when me and him were fighting and he pushed Emma to the ground

Emma – I remember that……

Paige – exactly my point hon. its him…..or us


	2. The Breakup

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews(or at least thanks to some of you) and if this sounds familiar it is probably because I also posted this, on , so if you go on there too, you might have seen it. **

Scene changes to that night at home with Sean, Ellie is acting weird and Sean is wondering whats up.

Sean – Ellie whats wrong?

Ellie – nothing….I just….I don't feel very good

Sean – o ok

Ellie – yeah, I'm gonna go use the bathroom

Scene changes to the bathroom, ellie breaks down in tears. She does what she promised herself she would never do again

Scene changes to the next day in media immersion class.

Paige – did you get rid of Sean?

Ellie – no its just that if I get rid of Sean I have no place to live and there is no way I am going back with my mom

Paige – hon. you can stay with me

Ellie – ok……

Scene changes to that night at home with Sean

Sean – Ellie you have been acting really weird lately and I don't think its cause you don't feel good.

Ellie – Sean………I think we should break up

Sean – fine then find your own place to live

Ellie – fine

Ellie goes into the bathroom and breaks down in tears again. She cuts another slice in her arm.

Scene changes to the next day at school in the hallway, Paige and Ellie are walking to class together, Ashley starts running toward them.

Ashley – Ellie!!!! Wait up!!!!!!

Ellie and Paige stop.

Ashley – I tried to call you last night but Sean said you guys broke up…what happened?

Paige – she decided she didn't need him anymore………or you for that matter.

Ashley – is this true

Ellie - ……..

Ellie runs to the bathroom and breaks down in tears again.

Scene changes to that day in English class.

Paige – ellie what happened in the hall with Ashley today?

Ellie – oh I just had to use the bathroom.

Paige – ok…….


	3. The Lie

Scene changes to later that day in the hallway.

Spinner – Ellie are you doing anything tonight?

Ellie – wat about you and Paige?

Spinner – we broke up this morning (they really didn't break up)

Ellie – what why?

Spinner – she broke up with me actually because she thought I was immature or something like that

Ellie – oh spinner are you ok?

Spinner – I will be….if you'll go out with me tonight

Ellie – fine I will go out with you tonight, but are you sure it is ok with Paige?

Spinner – shes the one that broke up with me

Ellie – ok……pick me up around 7

Spinner – maybe it would be better if we met somewhere instead

Ellie- ok…….

Spinner – yea so the movie theatre at 7?

Ellie – sure

Spinner – ok see you then

Ellie – bye

Spinner walks away.


End file.
